The Way We Were
by gluglug
Summary: L/L. COMPLETE My version of the Mimi scene and its aftermath if it happened earlier in the summer
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Way We Were Author: Gluglug Spoiler Warning/Timing: Lazy Hazy/I Can't Get Started Rating: PG Summary: My version of the Mimi scene (where L/L make up) only if it had taken place earlier in the summer. I used some of the dialogue from that scene to make it fit my version of events. Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
"Your girl is lovely, Hubbell"  
  
Lorelai Gilmore sat alone in front of her television, riveted by Barbra Streisand's French manicured nails, Robert Redford's freakishly handsome jaw and surprised by her own tears.  
  
I can't believe this stupid movie is making me cry. If Rory were here, she'd so be making fun of me right now. We usually sit here and mock this kind of sappy stuff, but here I am identifying a little too closely with La Streisand's Katie. Hell, even Christopher kind of looks like Redford!  
  
"Memories, like the corners of my mind, misty water color memories of the way we were"...  
  
The way we were. Chris and I, a mere three weeks ago when everything was finally coming together. They were falling in love again and there was a good chance he could finally be a real, full-time dad to Rory. It took over 17 years, but it was happening. But then Sherry had to get pregnant and spoil everything and Chris was going to live up to his responsibilities.  
  
Although the bitter irony of the situation left her angry, she did miss him. Chris left Lorelai at least one voicemail every day since the news, begging her to talk to him. But she refused to pick up the phone. Sherry was pregnant, he was going to stay with her and nothing in the world would change that.  
  
As the credits rolled, she shut off the TV in disgust. She grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes and blow her nose, but the tears kept falling. What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
The truth was she was lonely. It had been a long time since Lorelai had felt this lonely. Rory was at her a political conference for another few weeks. Sookie was still on her honeymoon with Jackson in the Bahamas. Her parents were away in the Vineyard for the summer, not like Lorelai was about to spill her guts to them about her latest romantic failure. She even missed her neighbor Babette, who was with her husband in NYC for a jazz festival. Lorelai wished she had someone to talk to.  
  
Let me make some coffee, that'll fix it, it always does Lorelai walked into the kitchen and put some strong smelling java in the coffee maker. As it brewed and percolated, the familiar smell reminded her of something, more like someone - Luke. She hadn't really talked to him in weeks and when they did speak it was forced and awkward. Even though she apologized to him until she was blue in the face, he continued to pull a Mr. Freeze on her. Even in the middle of summer, his stone cold glare gave her chills.  
  
Why does he hate me so much? She wished things were the way they were before that horrible night, the night of Rory and Jess' car accident. She regretted blowing up at Luke and telling him to go to hell. That's why he hates me, if someone told me that I would never forgive them  
  
Lorelai was afraid that with those words, she had nailed the coffin shut. Here lies Luke and Lorelai's long-term friendship, murdered by my big mouth This made her feel sadder than the movie had. She poured herself a hot cup of coffee, but it didn't help. Swallowing the hot liquid only reminded her that it wasn't just Luke's coffee that she needed. She was Luke-less and she couldn't stand it anymore. She decided there was just one thing to do. It was after 10PM but she picked up the phone and dialed. It rang three times before she heard Luke's voice on the line. "Hello?"  
  
Lorelai sniffled into the receiver.  
  
"Who is this? If this is a crank call, I'm calling the cops."  
  
"It's not a crank call, it's me."  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What's wrong? Is Rory ok?"  
  
"She's fine, she's in DC for the summer, remember?"  
  
Luke remembered when Rory dropped by the diner the morning she left for DC. Rory gave him a hug and told him that she hoped by the time she got back that he and her mom would've patched things up. Luke just nodded and gave her some coffee to go on the house.  
  
"What's wrong then? Why are you calling so late?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just."  
  
Luke heard her sobbing on the line. "Do you want me to come over?"  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
Luke hung up the phone and sighed. What the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to be mad at her. Why does she think that she can just call me up and cry and I'll come running? Luke knew very well he had a very hard time saying "no" to Lorelai. He had no problem standing up to most folks and speaking his mind. But Lorelai, she was his weakness and knew just how to tug at his heart.  
  
Luke grabbed his keys, left his apartment and got into his truck. He didn't even knock on Jess's bedroom door to say where he was going. He wasn't in the mood to hear Jess make some snide remark about golden retrievers.  
  
A few minutes later, Luke pulled up in front of Lorelai's house. He realized that he hadn't been there since the night he asked Rory to tutor Jess, and Lorelai expressed her concern about Jess monopolizing Rory's time. The event that led up to their big blowup - had it really been that long?  
  
He exited the truck and approached the front door. He was about to ring the doorbell when Lorelai appeared at the door. She looked vulnerable standing in her pj's and robe, her eyes red and face all puffy. She gave him a shy smile as she opened the door for him.  
  
Lorelai was relieved to see him, as if she had forgotten what he'd looked like. He was the same old Luke wearing the same old uniform, except that the glare in his eyes was replaced by concern and guarded affection. She had Luke back, before she could say a word. "Thanks for coming. Can I get you something to drink? I just made coffee."  
  
"You know I don't drink that stuff. Do you have any herbal tea in the house?"  
  
"I might. Somebody gave us an herbal tea basket last year for Christmas. They obviously didn't know us too well."  
  
"Well, maybe they were hoping to convert you?" Luke followed her into the kitchen and she went to the cupboard to retrieve the tea. He sat at the table and watched her as she put on the kettle.  
  
"Ah here it is, never been touched. Let me see, we have chamomile, lemon ginger, some green tea and peppermint."  
  
"I'll take the peppermint, thanks."  
  
Lorelai sat down as the kettle started to heat up. Even though things already seemed better between them, she suddenly felt naked. She wrapped her robe around her tightly. "It's a cool night for July."  
  
"Yah, it's supposed to get hotter later in the week though, so enjoy it while it lasts. Um, Lorelai, you didn't call me so we could talk about the weather, huh?"  
  
"No. Um, well, I was watching "The Way We Were" on TV tonight. Instead of mocking it like I usually do, I found myself bawling."  
  
"You called me because a Streisand movie made you cry? Her movies have a similar effect on me. Rachel dragged me to the "Prince of Tides" it was pure torture!"  
  
Lorelai chuckled. "I'll have to make a note of that in my "things to torture Luke with" file. You know, the movie really didn't make me cry, it just kind of precipitated it. You have no idea what I've been through the past few weeks. We haven't exactly been the best of buddies, you know."  
  
Luke nodded. "So, what exactly has been going on with you?" The tea kettle whistled and Lorelai got up to fetch the tea. Luke stood up and motioned her to sit down. "I'll get the tea, you sit and talk."  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath. "Well, a few weeks ago, things were getting to be really good with Rory's dad and me. He was splitting up with his girlfriend, Sherry. Chris and I were talking about getting back together and maybe we'd finally be the picture postcard family. We were in sync, for the first time ever. Things were perfect for about one millisecond before it all fell apart."  
  
Luke brought his teacup and saucer to the table and sat across from Lorelai. "What happened?"  
  
"Sherry's pregnant. Chris is gonna marry her, and he's gonna be there for her while she's pregnant and he's gonna be there with her while her child grows up, and he's gonna be there for her while she does, whatever it is she does. And I'm in exactly the same place that I was in before."  
  
"Is that so bad? You've got Rory. You've got friends, a house, a job, apparently an iron stomach."  
  
"No, it's not so bad. I'm lucky, I know. I just, I feel like I'm never gonna have it - the whole package, you know? That person, that couple life, and I swear, I hate admitting it because I fancy myself Wonder Woman, but I really want it - the whole package."  
  
Luke reached across the table and covered her hand with his. Lorelai noticed a warmth and an unexpected softness in his touch. She looked up and saw him looking intently at her.  
  
"You'll get it."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I know, okay?"  
  
All too quickly, Luke removed his hand from Lorelai's and he took another sip of tea. Lorelai gazed at him with affection and gratitude. "Thanks, Luke."  
  
"Hey, I guess I should go, it's almost 11. I was about to get ready for bed when you called."  
  
"Sorry, I guess I took away an hour of your beauty sleep."  
  
"I'll live. It's just that we non-caffeinated folks need extra sleep because we don't have the luxury of a coffee addiction to wake us in the AM."  
  
Lorelai watched him get up from the table. She was not about to let him leave before letting him know just how glad she was to have him back.  
  
Luke walked to the kitchen door. When he turned around to say goodnight to Lorelai, he was surprised to find her arms wrapped around his waist. He felt awkward whenever he found her in close proximity, not that he minded. He returned the embrace, placing one hand between her shoulder blades and the other on the small of her back. He felt something wet on his t-shirt and realized that Lorelai was crying again. "Oh Luke, I really missed you. Promise me that we'll never let anything come between us again. I don't want my life to be Luke-less."  
  
"Luke-less? Is that a word?"  
  
Lorelai looked up at him with a hopeful expression. "It is now. Promise me? I'll be a better friend, I'll stop taking you for granted, hey, I'll even try decaf!"  
  
Luke smiled down at her. "Liar..Lorelai, no promises necessary, we're fine."  
  
"I'm sorry - I guess I got carried away. I'm just happy to have my Luke back."  
  
"I'll always be here. Good night, Lorelai, get some sleep - I don't want to see your pretty face all puffy in the diner tomorrow."  
  
Lorelai released Luke from their embrace and she opened the kitchen door. "Good night, Luke."  
  
Luke left her house and got back into his truck. As he turned the key in the ignition he reflected on what just happened. Once again, he would see her every morning. He'd provide her with her daily caffeine fix, they would banter and things would go back to normal. Wait a second, did Lorelai just call me "her Luke?"  
  
Lorelai locked the kitchen door and went upstairs to get ready for bed. As she washed her face, she looked into the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She looked forward to going back to Luke's in the morning and of course, his coffee. Wait, did Luke just call me pretty? Maybe things are not going to go back to the way we were, after all. 


	2. The Lilac Time

Title: Chapter 2: The Lilac Time  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Lazy Hazy/I Can't Get Started  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Continuation of The Way We Were. L/L have made up and this is what happens the following day. Thanks for the positive feedback and I'm trying to stick to a narrative rather than script format.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
The following morning, Lorelai walked into Luke's diner. It was empty except the counter was filled with nothing but coffee cups. Luke was nowhere in sight but somehow she knew they were all for her. She ran to the counter and drank every single cup, the coffee tasted like heaven..... "Beep, Beep, Beep."  
  
Lorelai's Hello Kitty alarm clock buzzed at 7AM, waking her from her dream. Well, that was interesting. Too bad it was a dream, I could call Rory and ask her to analyze it, but I should let the poor thing sleep. I'll tell her tonight when I call her  
  
Lorelai got out of bed and jumped into the shower. She thought of last night, and how relieved she was that things were right with her and Luke again - no pop-tarts for breakfast today. She was going to order pancakes - nobody made pancakes like he did. Thinking of them made her morning hunger even more intense.  
  
As she got dressed, she remembered Luke's parting words from last night I don't want to see your pretty face all puffy tomorrow What did he mean by that? Was he just responding to her beauty sleep remark or did he mean something more? She looked in the mirror and decided to change her clothes.  
  
Lorelai looked in her closet and noticed her new lilac colored dress. She had bought a few weeks ago, hoping to wear it for Chris, he had always liked her in that color. That's not gonna happen anytime soon, oh screw it, I'll wear it today - it's a perfect summer dress She put it on and looked in the mirror. Her face wasn't puffy, her dress flattered her slim figure and she was ready.  
  
As she headed for the diner, Lorelai felt butterflies in her stomach. I'm just going there for coffee, pancakes and to see my friend, why am I nervous? She walked in the front door and had a weird sense of déjà vu. The diner was empty and Luke was nowhere in sight. The place was open since the door was unlocked and the lights were on. Alas, there were no coffee cups on the counter, but that would've been really spooky. Lorelai called out in the silence. "Hello? Luke? Is anyone here?"  
  
Lorelai heard footsteps coming downstairs from the apartment above and Luke appeared from behind the counter.  
  
"There you are - it was so weird coming in here and finding it empty. I mean, I know I haven't been here in a while, but you didn't have a botulism scare, did you? Or is it coupon day at Al's?"  
  
Luke gazed at Lorelai standing in the middle of the diner in her lilac dress. I've never seen her look more beautiful, she's here in my diner, and we're alone, just like in my dream "Hey, I just went upstairs for a few minutes."  
  
Lorelai approached the counter and sat on a stool. "Where is everyone this morning?"  
  
"Um, it's been kinda slow the past few days. Lots of folks are on vacation. And I guess not many are vacationing in Stars Hollow this summer."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Yup, it's been slow at the Inn, too. It's good that Sookie decided to go on her honeymoon. I'm spending more time thinking of ways to harass Michel, rather than catering to the guests. Never a good sign, but harassing Michel is a great way to pass the time."  
  
"Poor guy, I almost feel sorry for that French putz..so can I get you some coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, about 30 cups full"  
  
"Why? Are you trying to make up for lost time? or the lack of customers this morning?"  
  
Lorelai realized that she didn't need Rory's help analyzing her dream. Duh! That's what all those cups were for - all the mornings I wasn't here at Luke's! "I don't really want 30 cups, my addiction isn't THAT bad. Just one will do. Also, can you whip me up some pancakes?"  
  
"Sure, pancakes coming up. Why don't you help yourself to the coffee in the meantime?"  
  
"Luke, I know you don't allow customers behind the counter."  
  
"I'll make an exception, only for you. Besides, you know your way around this place almost as well as I do."  
  
Lorelai poured herself a steaming cup of coffee while Luke went into the kitchen to make her breakfast. She sat down and took a sip. Ah, I missed this, heaven in a cup She looked around at the empty diner and smelled the pancakes on the grill. Although she couldn't see Luke through the pass through, his presence was a comfort to her.  
  
A minute or two passed and Luke returned with her pancakes. "Here you go. Do you want anything else?"  
  
"No thanks, I just want to enjoy these." Lorelai cut into the stack and took a big bite. The pancakes were more delicious than she remembered. "Mmm...this is so good."  
  
"Thanks. Hey, since it's empty, mind if I hang here while you eat?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "So how's Jess? I haven't seen him around."  
  
"Well, he's going to summer school, trying to make up his classes. He's actually studying, can you believe it? He got an A on an English paper and his teacher thinks that Jess has writing talent. I'm really hoping he can pull up his grades and maybe even apply to college. I still think that Rory had a positive influence on him. How is she doing, by the way?"  
  
"She's good, I'm talking to her tonight. I think she and Paris are getting along well, surprisingly. I mean they're rooming together and working on this leadership project, so they're like two peas in a pod. I guess they were either going to kill each other or become the best of friends."  
  
"Maybe Rory will mellow her out a little. Frankly, whenever that Paris is around, she scares me, and I'm not easily intimidated."  
  
"She's intense, and she's made Rory's life at Chilton a bit of a challenge, you might say. I think she was threatened by my daughter's brains and beauty. She's since learned that resistance is futile when you're dealing with the charismatic power of Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Like mother, like daughter"  
  
He's doing it again, he's flirting with me "Why, were you intimidated by my brains and beauty?"  
  
"Well, you certainly are a force of nature, Lorelai. But like I said, I'm not easily intimidated. I can handle whatever you throw at me."  
  
Nice volley, Luke. Can you hit this one? "Hey, would you like to come over for dinner this Friday?"  
  
Luke's eyes widened. "Don't you have dinner with your folks on Fridays?"  
  
"Not in the summer, the elder Gilmores are in the Vineyard until Labor Day. I'm hoping we could spend a little quality time together. Since we're friends again, I thought we should mark the occasion."  
  
Luke's eyes narrowed. "Oh. So you mean like a 'let's celebrate our friendship' kind of a dinner?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"That would be nice. But since Sookie's not here to cook for you, do you want me to bring over some food and I'll make dinner? I make great meatballs and spaghetti, with garlic bread and a salad. You could help me boil the water - I don't think that's something even you could screw up."  
  
"Very funny, I think I can handle that. And I love meatballs and spaghetti. Say, Friday at 7PM?"  
  
Luke smiled. "It's a date. Or not a date, either way, I'll be at your door with a bag of groceries."  
  
Lorelai didn't know what to say to that, so she looked down at her plate and took her last bite of pancake. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 9AM. She took her last sip of heaven in a cup and wiped her mouth with a napkin.  
  
"Well, I should get to work, time to harass Michel." She handed Luke a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change."  
  
"You're giving me quite a tip - over 30%."  
  
"Well, the service was extra attentive today - I thought you should be rewarded." With that, she got off the stool and walked out of the diner.  
  
Luke watched Lorelai as she left. What the hell was that about, attentive service? So, I'm going over to cook her dinner. Is it a date or not? Did she wear that pretty dress for me? She was certainly flirting with me, wasn't she? Luke was confused by their conversation but happy that he was going to be spending some time with Lorelai. He was looking forward to Friday night.  
  
Luke was flirting with me today, more than usual, wasn't he? And what was with that "it's a date or not a date" thing? Lorelai wasn't so sure herself. She did want to spend more time with Luke - that she was sure of. Oh, I'm so glad I'm talking to Rory tonight, she'll help me sort this out 


	3. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Title: Chapter 3: Like Mother, Like Daughter  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Lazy Hazy/I Can't Get Started  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Lorelai and Rory have a little chat on the phone. L/L and R/J. Thanks for the positive feedback and I'll write about the date next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing. ========================================================================= Later that night, after finishing her Chinese takeout dinner, the phone rang. That's gotta be Rory  
  
"Hello, Gilmore residence, your lonely mother speaking"  
  
"Hey Mom"  
  
"Rory, I am so glad to hear your voice. How are you, hon?"  
  
"Really busy - I just got back from a mock debate on capital punishment. Paris is paired up with this guy from Princeton, Jamie. They made the other team cry. I think Jamie likes Paris, they're hanging out right now savoring their victory."  
  
"I'm sorry, I must be losing my hearing in my old age - did you say that a boy likes Paris?"  
  
"Yup, and the last time I looked outside my window, hell hadn't frozen over, the pigs aren't flying and 'Politically Incorrect' is still cancelled."  
  
"Yeah, I'm so bummed over that. But I have good news."  
  
"You and Luke made up?"  
  
"How did you know, my psychic child?"  
  
"I just figured that without Sookie around to feed you every morning, you've probably pushed your pop-tart tolerance to the limit. And the other day you mentioned that you missed him."  
  
"I don't remember saying that, but I did miss him. I called him last night, I was in a really sad mood, and he came over. I told him all about your dad and Sherry and how things suck. So the iceberg melted and we're friends again. He no longer glares at me, it's nice to look in his eyes and see the Luke I know and...  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Rory, are the pigs flying outside your window?"  
  
"Oh, mom, stop it. You have feelings for Luke. Why deny it?"  
  
"Fine, I do love him.as a friend. With the exception of his Mr. Freeze phase, he's always been great to us. But how could I possibly have feelings for him when your dad just broke my heart?"  
  
"I can't answer that, only you can."  
  
"Sneaky girl. Well, I'll need to figure it out before tomorrow night. He's coming over for dinner."  
  
"You asked Luke out?"  
  
"Sort of - I'm not sure, really. I went to the diner today and it was completely empty except for the two of us. I just asked him to come over for dinner - I told him I wanted spend some time with him, to celebrate the fact we were friends again. He's going to make spaghetti and meatballs."  
  
"Yum, so he's cooking you dinner. And you're not paying him for it. Sounds like a date to me."  
  
"Do you know that lilac dress I bought, the one I bought to wear for your dad? I wore it today."  
  
"That dress is so pretty on you. Did Luke notice?"  
  
"Well, he didn't say anything, but he was kind of flirty with me this morning, so maybe he did. I've been trying to analyze everything we said to each other."  
  
"Mom, you definitely asked him out. You wore a pretty dress for him, you're obsessing over his words and you're asking me for love advice. I know I'm not as um, seasoned, as you in the love arena, but whenever I'm infatuated with a guy that's what I do."  
  
"Like when you were falling for Dean."  
  
Rory was thinking of Jess. "Right."  
  
"Well, now that we've answered the question whether or not I'm lusting after Luke, have you heard from your pretty boyfriend?"  
  
"Dean's been writing from Chicago almost every day. I've been so busy with the conference that I'm behind on my letter writing. Hey Mom, did Luke mention Jess?"  
  
I thought we were talking about Dean "Yeah, I asked Luke how Jess was. Apparently, he's trying to fly right and he's taking summer classes to make up for his John Bender phase. Luke seems really proud of him - he said that he got an "A" on a paper. He thinks you're partly responsible."  
  
Rory flushed with pride. "I hope so. You know, Jess is really a smart guy and he loves books almost as much as I do. He's just been through a rough time the past year."  
  
"Sounds like I'm not the only Gilmore girl lusting after a member of the Danes/Mariano family."  
  
"I'm not! It's just that I think that Jess has been misunderstood. He's not the rebel without a clue that everyone thinks he is."  
  
"Honey, will you listen to yourself? You've barely spoken about your boyfriend, and you're mooning over Jess. I haven't forgotten the day you cut school to hang out with him in the city. I can hear it in your voice because you used to talk about Dean that way."  
  
Rory sighed. "I think this is one of the weirdest conversations we've ever had. Why is it that we can clarify each other's romantic woes, when we're both in denial about our own feelings?"  
  
"It must be genetic - I kind of wish we could pull a "Freaky Friday."  
  
"Mom, you shouldn't say that, imagine if that really happened?"  
  
"Yeah, you'd be having dinner with Luke tomorrow night. Rory, what should I do? You think Luke feels the way I do? I don't want to put any moves on him if I'm not sure."  
  
"Luke's in love with you. He built you a chuppa for god's sake, if that doesn't say sublimation, than I don't know what does."  
  
"Yeah, but that was a while ago. I mean we've been through a lot the past year."  
  
"He's cooking you dinner. He was flirting with you this morning. I don't think there's any doubt what he wants.. hey, before you go and say something that will embarrass us both, I have a great idea for your date. Do you have that video of "Some Kind of Wonderful?"  
  
"Ooh. I haven't watched that in ages, the most underrated of the John Hughes teen triangles. You mean the scene where Watts teaches Keith how to kiss? With that great song by Stephen "I was the Pete Best of Duran Duran" Duffy?"  
  
"She loves me?" Yes. Watch that with Luke. I bet he's never seen it before and I'm pretty sure you'll be kissing by the end of the movie."  
  
"Oh Rory, you're a genius. If Harvard doesn't accept you then they're biggest morons in the world."  
  
Rory snorted. "Oh, yeah, I plan to write my application essay comparing and contrasting the romantic archetypes of John Hughes teen movies."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Hey, you stole my essay topic. I'm gonna hang up now. I'll talk to you on Saturday and let you know how the date goes. I miss you bunches and I love you."  
  
"Dittto, good luck with Luke, I'm rooting for you kids to get together."  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone and sighed. She really missed Rory but was glad they had their little mother/daughter chat. She ran over to her tape collection to dig up "Some Kind of Wonderful."  
  
========================================================================= 


	4. Some Kind of Wonderful

Chapter 4: Some Kind of Wonderful  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Lazy Hazy/I Can't Get Started  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Luke comes over to make dinner for Lorelai and they watch a movie. There's one more chapter coming up..  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- It was Friday night at 6:30. Lorelai stared at her closet, trying to figure out what to wear for her date/non date with Luke. I want to look sexy and casual but not too casual or too sexy She settled on what she called her "hippie chic" outfit - a white camisole under an embroidered peasant blouse with low rise jeans and red Converse mules.  
  
As she fixed her hair and makeup, Lorelai reflected on their brief conversation in the diner that morning. Apparently the summer tourists had found Luke's diner and he was overrun. He made some remark about "feast or famine" and got her morning coffee and French toast. He did say to her on her way out, "See you tonight at 7." Not much to analyze there. It was probably better that he was busy, she wanted to save their alone time for tonight.  
  
Luke sat in his truck outside Lorelai's house. He was wearing the same outfit he wore earlier that day - t-shirt, jeans, boots and a blue flannel shirt. He decided to ditch the baseball cap, to shake things up a little. He had a feeling things were going to be shaken up between him and Lorelai tonight. He grabbed the bag of groceries and exited his truck.  
  
Lorelai heard the doorbell ring and came downstairs. She opened the door and saw Luke holding a grocery bag with a loaf of Italian bread sticking out. Hey, he's backwards baseball cap-less, he always looks cute that way.  
  
"Hey, Luke, you're Mr. Punctual aren't you? Come in."  
  
Luke crossed the threshold and took notice of Lorelai's outfit. She looks cute He was tongue tied. "Hey, Lorelai. um, do you want me to start cooking?"  
  
"Sure, I'm hungry. Why don't we go into the kitchen and you can get started? I bought a bottle of white wine. Do you mind if I pour myself a glass while you cook?"  
  
"It's your house. Do you mind if I have one, too?" Luke followed her into the kitchen and set the bag on the table.  
  
"Not at all, just as long as you don't get drunk and ruin our dinner." Lorelai retrieved the bottle, a corkscrew and two wine glasses. She popped the cork and poured two glasses and put them on the kitchen table.  
  
Lorelai started to remove the food from the bag. She studied the contents - spelt spaghetti, a prepackaged romaine and endive salad, a loaf of Italian bread, a garlic bulb, a small bottle of olive oil, various herbs and spices, breadcrumbs, ground turkey, a can of tomato paste and a pint of mango sorbet.  
  
"Lorelai, please put the sorbet in the freezer, I don't want it to melt."  
  
"Sorbet, Luke? You are aware this has sugar in it?"  
  
"I bought it for you, but I might have some."  
  
"You live on the edge, my friend."  
  
Lorelai put the pint in the freezer. "So, you're gonna let me be your little kitchen helper?"  
  
"So long as you follow my instructions, I'm taking over your kitchen for the next hour or so."  
  
"I just love a man who takes charge. Luke, I thought you were making meatballs tonight, but all I see is turkey."  
  
"Well, I don't eat red meat, you know. You've had turkey burgers? Well, I make turkey meatballs. The way I make 'em, you won't notice the difference. Hey, where are your pots and pans?"  
  
Lorelai opened the cupboards and retrieved a skillet and two pots. She pointed out to Luke where all the cooking supplies were. "Luke, I've had your turkey burgers - no offense to you, I just don't think they taste the same."  
  
"Lorelai, just try them, I promise you'll like them."  
  
"Fine, I'll try it. But what's this spelt stuff?"  
  
"It's a kind of grain, better than wheat, better for your digestion, and it tastes just as good as regular pasta. Apparently that Gwyneth what's-her- name eats this stuff. If it's good enough for her, maybe you'd like it."  
  
"Paltrow? Since when do you read "In Style?"  
  
"I don't. When Rachel was here, she mentioned she had read an article where Gwyneth said she eats it. I've been eating this for years. I'm thinking of serving it in the diner."  
  
"Are you going to start replacing all the diner food with healthier substitutes? I'm gonna tell Taylor on you and he'll pass some sort of ordinance forbidding you from deceiving the customers!"  
  
Luke started to chop some garlic and threw it into the pan with some olive oil. He put the turkey into a bowl and mixed in some spices, garlic and breadcrumbs. "Taylor can stuff it. I'm thinking of expanding the menu to add some healthy options. I'm not going to go all raw food on everyone, but I think I'd like to serve things I'd actually eat. There's gotta be a market for that in Stars Hollow."  
  
"Luke, you run a diner. People don't eat there because they want health food. Maybe you should think about opening another restaurant, you know, Luke's Veggie Paradise."  
  
"You know, that's my plan, eventually. I want to see how folks react to the menu and if the response is good, I'll expand. But I'll need a better name than that."  
  
"Well, I can help you think of other names, if you want. Hey, we could have a contest - name Luke's new place and win a free dinner! I could help you with lots of ideas to drum up business. Of course you're gonna have to pay me to eat the food, but I'd help you."  
  
"Thanks. Hey, can you fill the pot with water? Here comes your big chance to help me now."  
  
Luke continued to prepare the dinner, while Lorelai drank her wine and talked his ear off about all the ways she tortured Michel the past week. She helped set the table and they sat down to eat.  
  
Lorelai poured herself a second glass of wine. "I want to make a toast. Here's to our friendship, to all it has meant in the past and what it will mean in the future."  
  
Luke smiled and raised his glass. "To us."  
  
As she sipped her wine, she made brief eye contact with Luke and noticed something in his eyes that she had never noticed before -desire. It might have been the wine, but it certainly warmed her up.  
  
They started to eat. To Luke's amazement, Lorelai cleaned her plate, even the salad.  
  
"Oh, Luke, this was absolutely yummy. And the turkey balls - they tasted better than regular meatballs. Of course I stink like garlic now, so I could probably slay vampires with my breath, look out Buffy!"  
  
Luke smiled at her with a smug expression. "The sorbet should help with the garlic. Hey, I'm glad you liked it. I knew you would eat your words. One day, Lorelai Gilmore, I'm going to turn you into a healthy eater."  
  
"You're a man with a mission. You may be turning me into a turkey meatball lover, but you are never gonna get me to give up coffee."  
  
"One step at a time - I will convert you one day, mark my words."  
  
Yikes, he's getting, um, balls Lorelai drank her last sip of wine. "Hey, do you want the sorbet?"  
  
"Sure, why not take it out of the freezer and let it thaw a little?" Lorelai went to the freezer and took out the pint. She could feel Luke's eyes on her.  
  
Things are definitely thawing in here. Time for step #2 in the seduction of Luke plan  
  
Luke followed Lorelai into the living room as she headed over to her video collection.  
  
"Hey, Luke, do you want to watch a movie?"  
  
"Let me guess - you want to show me some John Hughes film from the 80s."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Lorelai, I see you almost every day. You and Rory are always quoting from 16 Candles or Ferris Bueller, or whatever. Most people speak English, you speak Hughesian."  
  
"Am I that predictable? I'd like to think that I'm a little more complex than that."  
  
"Oh, you're a very complex woman - I just know what you like. (pause) Hey, you can show me any movie except for "Pretty in Pink." Back in the day, my girlfriend dragged me to that and then dumped me the next day. I'm not sure why, but I always blame that movie for the demise of our relationship."  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Luke. Don't worry, you won't have to relive your trauma. Have you ever seen "Some Kind of Wonderful?"  
  
"I've never seen that one. Is that like "Planes, Trains and Automobiles"? That's the only Hughes film I've ever really liked."  
  
"No, it's kind of like "Pretty In Pink," but without Molly Ringwald and her offbeat fashion sense. I actually think it's a better movie, it's kind of underrated."  
  
"OK, sure." Luke didn't really care what film they watched, just as long as he could sit on the couch next to Lorelai for a couple of hours in the dark.  
  
Lorelai popped the video in her VCR. I hope Rory was right, I sure hope this works "I'll get the sorbet." She went to the kitchen and served the sorbet and returned two bowls, spoons and napkins. She noticed that the lights had been turned off, the glow of the TV provided the only light. She handed Luke his dessert and sat next to him on the couch. Not too close, but close enough.  
  
"I turned off the lights, I hope you don't mind."  
  
Who's seducing whom here? "That's fine. Luke, the movie's starting."  
  
Lorelai soon lost herself in the story of the Amanda-Keith-Watts love triangle. Occasionally, she watched Luke's face out of the corner of her eye to see his reaction. He seemed to be watching intently. She did notice him shift uncomfortably whenever Watts got emotional about her unrequited love for Keith. Ah-ha, he's identifying  
  
About an hour into the film, Lorelai broke the silence. "Here comes my favorite scene."  
  
Luke looked at her. "What's so special about it?"  
  
"You'll see, just watch."  
  
Lorelai snuck glances at Luke as they watched the scene where Watts taught Keith how to kiss for his big date with Amanda. That scene always got to her - even though it was pretty chaste as far as love scenes go, it was one of her favorites. She noticed Luke smile a bit when it was over, but he said nothing. For the next half hour or so, they watched the rest of the movie in silence as Keith realized that his best friend was the right girl for him after all.  
  
"You look good wearing my future."  
  
"Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you". As the credits rolled, Lorelai got off the couch and stretched her arms over her head, giving Luke a brief but good look at her midriff. She shut off the movie and hit the rewind button.  
  
"So, Luke, what did you think of the movie?" 


	5. She Loves Me

Chapter 5: She Loves Me  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Lazy Hazy/I Can't Get Started  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: What happens after they watch the movie, this is the last part.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing. =========================================================================  
  
"What did I think? My opinion of John Hughes remains the same. I really don't like his movies except for Planes, Trains and Automobiles. Steve Martin and John Candy traveling cross country together - wackiness ensues- now THAT is entertainment."  
  
"So I wasn't able to convert you after your "Pretty in Pink" trauma?  
  
"These teen love triangles, they are so unrealistic. I didn't get why Keith would spend all of his college money on a pair of earrings for a girl who's not really interested in him."  
  
"Well, I thought it was so romantic. Besides, he wound up giving the earrings to the right girl at the end. Come on Luke, haven't you ever done anything crazy or irrational because you were in love? Like build someone a chuppa, for instance?  
  
"Nothing that comes to mind."  
  
"Well maybe this will jog your memory. Come on, I want to show you something."  
  
Lorelai got up from the couch and Luke followed her into the kitchen. She unlocked the kitchen door and they went outside.  
  
Where is she going with this? "Lorelai, we shouldn't be out here too long. It's mosquito season and do the words "West Nile" mean anything to you?"  
  
"We're both pretty covered up. We'll only be out here for a few minutes." She led him over to the chuppa standing in the middle of her yard. Some vines had grown on it, but it was weathering nicely. Lorelai stood under it, crossed her arms in front of her and gave him an expectant look.  
  
Luke shrugged. "So? I built this for your wedding to Max."  
  
"True." She paused. "But you also built it for me. Luke, this is the most beautiful present anyone ever gave me. All those hand carvings. Whenever I look at it, I realize how you must have poured your heart into it. Most beautiful art and music is created out of sublimation, you know."  
  
Luke sighed and realized that he was not going to get out of this one, but he wasn't going to give in to Lorelai so easily. He joined her under the chuppa.  
  
Paging Dr. Freud "So, what about you, Lorelai? Ever pick out paint samples and help repaint a certain dining establishment? Ever buy some guy an entire new wardrobe from Bloomingdales? And then proceed to dress and parade him in front of his customers at said dining establishment? I mean, it's not hand carving a goat but I'd call that sublimation, wouldn't you?"  
  
Lorelai smirked at him. He's good "Well, well well. Luke, I guess you certainly CAN handle anything I throw at you."  
  
Luke looked at her with a mixture of smugness, embarrassment and desire. "So, Lorelai, um now that our dirty little secret is out in the open - what do we do now?"  
  
Lorelai smiled wickedly at Luke. "I want you to teach me how to kiss."  
  
"But you already know."I get it, ok  
  
Luke returned her smile and inched towards her. "OK, pretend I'm a guy.I mean him. Where do you put your hands?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "Um, anywhere?"  
  
"They go on his hips." She followed the directions, placing her hands on the waist of Luke's jeans.  
  
"OK, he'll probably do this." Luke put his arms around Lorelai. "Now, close your eyes."  
  
Lorelai giggled and closed her eyes. "How do you know all this?"  
  
Luke chuckled. "I watch a lot of TV."  
  
Luke leaned into kiss Lorelai and closed his eyes. Just as in the movie, the kiss started out tentatively. But as the seconds passed, their kisses grew more passionate. Tongues and hands started exploring. Lorelai ran her hands through his hair good thing he's not wearing his cap. Luke snuck his hand on the small of her back, which was bared between her shirt and low rise jeans. So that's why they call 'em dangerously low  
  
Luke broke the kiss, breathless. "Wow. For someone who just learned to kiss, you're a fast learner."  
  
Lorelai was also breathless and flushed. "I had a good teacher. I wonder what other lessons you have planned for me."  
  
"I could take you inside and give you a private session. But is it ok if we take this slow, I mean we just had our first kiss."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "I want that private session sometime, but you're right, we'll go slow."  
  
"Lorelai, let's go back inside, I think the mosquitoes are biting."  
  
Hand in hand, they left the chuppa and returned to the house. They sat back into the couch and Lorelai leaned against Luke's chest and put her arms around him. They just sat for a moment and held each other. Lorelai yawned.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke. "A little, it's been a long week..and a long summer. You know, my summer started off so badly, with the whole Sherry's baby thing, and then Rory going away and leaving me all alone and you and I were still fighting. But I have to say that now things are looking up. I'm so happy you came over tonight and that things are, you know, good.  
  
Luke nodded. "Me, too."  
  
"Luke, I want to take this slow, too. Not because I'm not sure, but because I want to enjoy every moment of our courtship."  
  
"Courtship, huh? That's not a word you hear every day. But if you want me to court you, I will. And you know that I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I know, you've said that so many times. I just never realized what you meant by it. Now I do."  
  
Lorelai looked into Luke's eyes and what she saw there gave her goosebumps. He was looking at her with love and an affection that wasn't so guarded anymore. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen in a long time. She gave him a gentle kiss on his mouth.  
  
"Luke, I'd love for you to stay longer but I'm beat."  
  
"I know. I'll get going so you can get your beauty sleep."  
  
Lorelai stood up and reached out a hand to help Luke off the couch. She walked him to her front door. They held each other for a moment and gave each other a good night kiss.  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow at the diner?"  
  
"Absolutely, you have the coffee and everything else I'm addicted to. Hey Luke, do you allow public displays of affection in the diner?"  
  
"No cell phones, no PDAs, no exceptions."  
  
Lorelai pouted at him. "Not even me?"  
  
"Sorry, not during business hours."  
  
"So you're saying after hours.."  
  
"Good night, Lorelai"  
  
"Good night, Luke."  
  
Luke left Lorelai's house and got back into his truck. He was pretty sure that Lorelai showed him that movie on purpose, as some sort of seduction plan. But he was glad she did. He couldn't get the song from the movie out of his head and began to hum along.  
  
"The minutes that we missed, idle lips that should've kissed, and now gently together, the first kiss lasts forever. She loves me, she loves me, oh and she loves me all the time..."  
  
Lorelai shut the door, humming "She loves me." She felt content that her devious plan worked. But I didn't plan on kissing Luke under the chuppa, though, I wonder if that means we're married, now. Well, one day, maybe She couldn't wait to tell Rory all about her date with Luke.  
  
The End 


End file.
